Fair Maiden
by kelanime16
Summary: ...Kenshin was laughing and twirling me around. When he put me down, he kissed my forehead. “I promise to take good care of you and treasure you.” With that he walked out of the door.


Your probably wondering why I uploaded this agian, right? Well, I made some changes, so I had to upload the new version of this chapter. I hope u enjoy!

A/N: I sort of got writers block, so I am seeking inspiration through other stories. I'll upload soon! (Depends though, on my homework, and all the six weeks test! Its such a bummer!*sigh* But I plan to pass all my classes! OH! And I'll put more emotion in the next chapter!

* * *

Changes

I lost my mother through sickness, and my dad has been gone for years. I have no family whatsoever that I know of. It hurts knowing you don't have any family alive. No one in the world has the same last name as you. I inherited my mothers dark raven hair and my fathers blue eyes or so I've been told by my mother. I never met my father. Life is supposed to be this way right? You feel sadness, happiness, and even anger. Though sometimes life is a disappointment, it doesn't have to be. You choose whether or not you will be happy. I choose to be happy even if I don't like being a maid.

"Kaoru! Quit daydreaming!" The head maid wagged her finger at me causing me to jump from my chair. She was an old lady, who never found love at least that's what I think. She is so unhappy, especially when she's around me. She wears long dark robes that remind you of a funeral. Its like she mourns life itself.

"Yes, maam." I bowed sarcastically, causing my bangs to tumble across my face.

"Mistress Misao requests you in the throne room." She hissed, then beckoned me to the hall with the wave of her hand.

I was so glad to leave that old lady. I sighed and trampled through the hall. After a second or two my feet were starting to hurt. I glanced down at the cobalt cement beneath me. My feet were hurting from wearing these rigid shoes. I wish I could wear softer ones. It hurt a whole lot and pretty soon I was wincing with each step. Footsteps were behind me but I figured, it was just another maid.

"Miss Kaoru? Are you okay?"

I looked up in shock. Not a single person would care for a maid, not even another maid unless they were kin to her or they owed them. It took me a second to realize that the voice with whom the words came from were the head mistress's brother, Kenshin. He is the same age as me, and is very handsome. His hair is red and his amethyst eyes are so pretty. For some reason he seemed to take an interest in me. "I'm fine, nothing is wrong. Goodbye." I bowed and walked away as fast as I could even if my feet were killing me. I didn't want the head maid to catch me again. She gave me a long talk on what a proper young lady such as myself should behave like. I also didn't want word to get out that I liked Kenshin, even though I did. I was sort of glad to go to the throne room. I loved the throne room, it was so glamorous and pretty. The walls were a sapphire color and the floors looked so alive. My eyes focused on the reason why I came. "You called, your highness?" I curtsied, almost fell and recovered when I found she was not looking at me.

"Yes, I have. You made a request a while back about being allowed a pet. I have talked this over with my brother and a few of my consultants. They have agreed to allow you a pet, but you mustn't have it in my palace. We will provide you a small but humble home not too far from my palace. This will enable you a pet and also give you some freedom while you work for me. Will you accept this proposition?" Her eyes focused in on my face and pierced me to the bone. I was truly scared of her.

"Yes, your highness I do accept this proposal offered."

"Good, then you will be staying the night there today and as long as you work for me." She truly wanted me away from her, but I was glad I finally could have a pet.

I walked back to my quarters and had a guard show me where I was to stay. I brought all my belongings and the shillings that I would use to buy a puppy from the market. I was relieved of my duties for the day so I had free time once I was done unpacking, so I left for the market. A young man named Sano was the caretaker of the pet shop. He is tall, handsome in a weird way and has brown hair that spikes up naturally. I wonder where he lives. Maybe he lives with family, or maybe he's by himself? I don't know him well, I just started to become acquainted with him a few months ago when I requested for a pet.

He nods at me as I walk inside, "Miss Kasshin Kaoru. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I came to buy that puppy." I pointed to the runt of the pack with red fur. I squealed with excitement when I handed him the shillings and was handed the little puppy. It wagged its tail and licked my hand.

Sano smirked at me, "You already fell in love with him?"

"I've been in love with this one since I first saw him. I really love animals." I hugged the puppy close to my chest and snuggled it.

"I can tell." He smirked at me some more.

Later on that day as I walked home with the puppy in my arms, I felt so much joy! I breathed air that wasn't dusty like the palace's maid quarters. I loved my little shack! I put down the puppy and it sniffed the ground, wagged its tail than ran around my house barking. I guess he liked my shack too! I can't think of a name to call him by, though? What should I name him? All I can think about is Kenshin, and his red hair. That's it! I'll name him, KenKen! What an adorable name for my puppy. I called out, "KenKen.", and there he was my cute little puppy running to me gleefully. I went inside the shack and my little KenKen followed me. I dusted off the fire place, grabbed some wood that was already there and started the fire. As a maid these were the fundamental things you had to know. Soon, it was nice and toasty inside. I roasted a little stew, and gave KenKen the left-overs which he ate up right away. "Your going to be a strong puppy, aren't you?" I asked him and he looked up licking his lips. He wagged his tail and continued eating. I got my bath water ready, it took some time to gather enough hot water. I was totally exhausted as I hauled the last bucket into the tub. I closed all my curtains and locked my door. Though, I felt safe in my new home you never know who might come walking along and decide to attack you. I remember my mom telling me to be careful right before she left anywhere. She even said it when she was going next door to a neighbors house. I sometimes wonder who my father was. Was he a good man? Did he die? Where was he now? I just lay there in the tub thinking, while KenKen pouted from under the other side of the door.

"KenKen? Why are you whining?" I knew he wanted to come inside the bathroom with me but I didn't want him there. When I was through I slipped on my night robe and was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at my door. 'Tap. Tap.'

I wasn't sure what time it was but I slipped more clothes on to be decent. I opened the door slowly and peaked around its side. "Hello?" I whispered and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me. Kenshin the one with whom I didn't want to see stood before me. He was wearing very casual clothes when he approached me. I quickly bowed my head.

"Kaoru, I am relieved that you are here. I was worried about you, so I went looking for you in the market. I knew how much you wanted an animal so I went to see the young man Sano to see if he had seen you. He had so I went home thinking you were there but when I checked in on the head maid she said you no longer lived in the castle but you still worked there. Right then I knew you would be here, so I came to check on you. Please look up at me. I am not in the palace." I looked up at him, he looked relieved, and he even smiled.

"Thank you, I'm doing just fine here. I even got myself a puppy." I opened the door wider to show him KenKen. The puppy eyed him, barked at him but when Kenshin extended his hand to the pup, it started to like him. I rolled my eyes but then I realized I had lost all my manners. I bowed respectively, "It was nice talking to your highness. Goodbye." I shut my door not even giving him a chance to reply. I peaked from a nearby curtain to find him still there. He stood there a good while, waiting at the door as if he knew I was watching him. Finally I couldn't stand it, "Was there something you needed to talk about with me, your highness?" I opened the door again but this time I gave him a chance.

He seemed hesitant at first and then asked, "May I come in? This is urgent business I must discuss with you."

I let him in, and showed him to a near by chair. The only sound I heard came from the hearth. Then my puppy came into the room. I just loved him, "KenKen! Come here!" I held out my arms to the pup. It came running into them, barking happily.

Kenshin looked very much surprised and amused. "You named him after me?"

"Well, sort of because he had red hair, besides, isn't he cute?"

Kenshin smiled even bigger, "So do you think I'm cute?"

I knew he had to be joking, "I was talking about my KenKen not Kenshin."

"So am I yours?"

I was shocked, I fumbled over my next words, "So, what brought you here, your highness?"

"Please don't call me your highness, I'm not at the palace, I'm at your home now. Kaoru, I realize that you lost your mom and you don't know your dad or your past. The time has come for me to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I was really curious, I have always wondered about my past.

"To put it simply, your father was a king and your mother was his queen, which makes you a princess. Everyone kin to you wanted you to grow up normal and safe, away from the danger that was bestowed upon you. So they brought you to my kingdom when your mom died. Your father died soon after you were born, thus, you became an eligible heir to the throne."

I laughed, he had to be joking. "Your saying I'm royalty?"

"Yes, and you are the second and rightful heir to the Kamiya throne. You are Princess Kamiya Kaoru."

He scooted closer to me, trying to make me understand that this was true. "A certain man named Enishi vowed to take over the crown and vowed to murder you since you were the surviving daughter. We didn't want that to happen which is how you came to our kingdom under my father's care. We have kept this hidden until now. No one knows about your past besides me and my father. My father has been protecting your identity in case this man ever found you. Since you have left the palace and are under my care and protection, I found it necessary to tell you this and still protect you in case this man came to you. I have arranged a bodyguard over the past years to protect you at all times. The man you know as Sano, is your body guard and cousin."

I was at a loss of words. I couldn't believe it. Me a princess? I couldn't imagine it. I never once thought of being royalty.

Kenshin was baffled at my silence. "Please say something Miss Kaoru."

"I don't know what to say."

"Please say you believe me. It was so hard for me not to tell you and even act like you were a servant. Many times I vowed to tell you but I just couldn't do it. When you finally wanted a pet, I just knew that was my chance. I planned for you to move to another location, this location so I could talk to you away from others."

"Thank you so much for letting me leave the castle. I am still confused and it will take some time for me to accept who I really am." I am just going to have to believe and accept it, somehow. But having a bodyguard? I just had to test him, "If I have a body guard, where is he?"

Kenshin smirked then he whistled. Next thing I know, Sano emerges from a side of the house shattering the wood to bits. "What's wrong?"

I went from shocked to horror. "You, you, what did you do! You destroyed my house!" I wanted to cry. KenKen started to whimper and licked my tears from falling.

"Kaoru don't cry. Sano will fix this by tomorrow. He will be staying with you like he has been for all of these years." Did he just say my name without a "Miss?"

"You mean, he's been near me all this time?"

"Yes I thought I told you that already Miss Kaoru."

"You mean, you've been with me throughout all of my private moments?"

"Not all of them just the good ones." Sano grinned like he knew all of my secrets.

"And what would those be?" I really wanted to know what he knew about me.

"You, sure you want to talk about it in front of Kenshin?" His grin turned more mischievous.

I shook my head no. I could feel myself turning red. "We'll talk later, when Kenshin leaves. So, Kenshin thank you for stopping by, you can leave now."

"Wouldn't you like to learn more of your past?"

"Maybe tomorrow, right now I need to talk to Sano."

"So, you don't mind being engaged?" I turned my head quickly.

"I'm ENGAGED! To WHO?!"

"Let me explain, my father was friends with your father and when they had us they decided to form an alliance between the two kingdoms. Thus resulting in our betrothal."

"Who am I getting married to?"

"Me."

"What! Impossible!"

"You mean you don't want to get married to me?" Kenshin looked like he was hurt. Or was he just acting like it?

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean I just can't believe I am to be married. It never crossed my mind that I would marry." I was beat red. I know this because I could really feel it. I heard Sano covering up a chuckle with a cough. Kenshin started grinning wildly.

"So your okay with getting married to me?"

"Uhmmmmmmmmm I guess I'm okay?"

"Jou-chan, say it with conviction! Like you mean it. Don't you know you hit the lottery with this guy! The most wanted and sought out bachelor in the kingdom?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"HE, KENSHIN, WANTS ONLY YOU OUT OF ALL THE OTHER GIRLS IN THE KINGDOM."

"Is that a good thing?" I just had to ask. Kenshin was really grinning and began to chuckle.

"Of course that is a good thing. So, will you have me?"

"I guess?"

"Jou-chan conviction. Kenshin is not going to leave until you say. Don't you dare move Kenshin until this is official." Kenshin then smiled and kept drawing closer to me, "So, will you?" As he kept advancing, I kept backtracking until Sano started pushing me forward. I kept struggling but Sano was too strong. Finally out of panic, (Kenshin was less than two inches) "YES!" Sano then pushed me towards Kenshin and Kenshin readily drew me into his arms. I was in utter shock. I was hugging the prince. Kenshin was laughing and twirling me around. When he put me down, he kissed my forehead. "I promise to take good care of you and treasure you." With that he walked out of the door.

Sano thinking he was off the hook, slowly eased closer to the exit. "And just where do you think you are going?"

He looked shocked, and frightened. I guess he didn't think I had a temper. "Outside." That was all he could squeak out before I began to interrogate him. I pushed him into the chair.

"Spill it, what have you seen, heard?"

"Well, I may have heard something in your dreams."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe you like Kenshin, and you hate the head mistress and the head maid."

"The last two are true but the first one is impossible."

"Trust me its not impossible. And trust me its exactly what you said. Must I act out some scenes for you?"

"Okay, I believe you."

"Kenshin likes you too."

"Right, am I supposed to believe that one?"

"Its true, honestly. Why do you think every day of your life you have to bump into him? He watches you like a hawk. Sometimes when your not even looking. When you go to the market, he follows you sometimes. He keeps other guys away from you, including the one that liked you. I think his name was Soujiro? Anyway, do you know how long he has waited to hug you? Agh, that's all he ever talks about is being able to hold you in his arms. He has been so faithful to you."

"Faithful to me?"

"Duh! He like fell in love with you when you came. He always turns away the other princesses from the other kingdoms. He even hired me."

"He likes me that much?"

"No, Jou-chan he LOVES you."

"What if I don't love him?" I started to panic, what if I didn't?

"Trust me Jou-chan you love him you just can't see it yourself."

"How do I show I love him?"

"Remember that guy Soujiro?"

"Oh, yeah I remember him."

"Well, no matter how many times that guy gave little hints to you, you never got it. You tended to stay away from him and try to run into Kenshin."

"I did NOT!"

"I was there! Anyway, did you know that Kenshin went into your room?"

"HE WHAT?!"

"I was in there too but still, he went everyday just to see you sleep."

"Does that mean he heard my dreams TOO?!"

"Maybe…maybe not…nah, not really. He always came to early. But what was interesting is, every time he put his forehead on your forehead you automatically said the word 'Kenshin'. Boy, that made Kenshins day, every time."

"Oh, my gosh."

"Its not that bad, I mean I've seen Kenshin fall because he thought he saw you. Do you know how mad he got when Soujiro would not leave you alone? He even threatened the guy to leave you alone. Obsessive much. He knew he really had to take action whenever you said in your dream 'Kenshin take him away from me. He's trying to make me forget you.' Kenshin ran out of the room to track the guy."

"That's how I would talk to Kenshin? I always thought it was a dream. He's not coming tonight, right?"

"Maybe…maybe not…, okay he is. He doesn't miss a day. Everyday you tell him a new message, so he keeps coming back."

I didn't say anything. "What did I say yesterday?"

Sano smirked, "Instead of calling him Kenshin, you called him KenKen, then said I want a puppy. He made me keep every puppy I had, so you could choose. But I kind of figured which puppy you would choose. Its kind of obvious. Look at the puppy, a miniature Kenshin except for the fur and its adorably cute." Sano said that last part like a girl.

"So, that's why no matter how many times I came to the store all the puppies were there. Anyway, I don't think I want to go to sleep now."

"Are you sure, would it be better if you were awake or when your asleep and unaware?"

"I'll just not go to bed."

"I don't know what he would do, if you were awake. Who knows?"

"Sano, I don't think he's that bad."

"Have you heard his fantasies? Its Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru! Also some other stuff but you don't need to know that."

"What other stuff?" I was suddenly afraid, what did Kenshin think about?

Sano saw my fear so he grinned, "Just some stuff…lets see how should I put it? If he ever caught you alone. Alone and awake, Alone. Alone with him, alone."

"Okay, okay I get it."

"Good, then you better go to bed otherwise you'll have to find out."

"Okay, okay I'm going. But, can I ask one more question?"

"Has he ever seen me, you know…"

"Huh, oh no never."

"Good!"

"But, there were times he wanted to. He was tempted this one time when you went to the pond without a chaperone." Sano grinned mischievously at me. "You didn't." I had to ask.

"Of course not! You're my cousin how could I stoop so low! Aoshi would be mad."

"Aoshi?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Kenshin will tell you later."

"Okay. Goodnight, Sano." I yawned and left for my bedroom with KenKen in my arms. The last thing I remember is curling up next to KenKen.

***********

Its now morning, I can tell. The sun is shining through my open window. How did my window open? Why do I smell food? I opened my eyes, KenKen was on my bed next to me asleep. I sat up lazily and got out of bed. I opened my bedroom door, and I had two maids doing the housework. They bowed in respect then continued there cleaning. I'm a little confused right now, I wonder if Sano's here. Maybe he can explain. As if he read my mind, he came waltzing in the room. "So Jou-chan ready to start your lessons?"

"What lessons?"

"The Kamiya Kasshin style of course! Your heritage, its in your blood."

"I don't have a training outfit."

"Here, you can use this one." He threw over at me a training outfit.

He stood there expecting me to change quickly. I gave him a look then went into my room to change. KenKen was still where I had left him, asleep. I slipped on the gear and was handed a bokken when I returned. "How do you use this?"

"Its simple…"

(Two hours later..)

"Wow, Jou-chan I didn't know you'd catch on this fast."

"You call this catching on?" I was breathless and sank to the floor. This bokken got heavy over time, and I didn't want to hold it anymore. I felt myself slowly drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Hey, Jou-chan are you alright?" That's all I remember hearing.

When I woke up, my body ached so bad I couldn't move a muscle. I could hear bickering, so I opened my eyes. Kenshin and Sano were arguing.

"You shouldn't have worked her so hard!"

"You shouldn't have been at a meeting!"

"I told you an hour, that's it!"

"She was good, so we went longer!"

"No excuse! She's never picked up a bokken before!"

"Then why was she so good!"

"Miss Kaoru, your awake." Kenshin rushed to my side and felt my forehead. "You should be quiet Sano."

"QUIET?! You're the one who started the argument."

"Well, I'm ending it." Kenshin turned his attention back to me. "Miss Kaoru, can you move? Can you talk? Does it hurt?"

"Can you ask the questions one at a time?"

"Okay, can you move?"

"Not without catching my breath."

"Do you need the nurse?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Can you get out of bed to eat?"

"I'm in a bed?"

"Yes, Sano carried you to the castle and brought you to me."

"Wait? What room am I in?"

"Your in my room."

I'm in Kenshins room, on his bed! I quickly tried sitting up, but the pain was too strong. I gasped, causing both Sano and Kenshin to keep me on the bed, "Let me go! I got to get up."

"You can't go in this condition, Miss Kaoru. I want you to be healthy. I wont allow it."

"Yes you really shouldn't move." A deep voice said. I turned my head. The man was tall and looked very familiar. "Do I know you? You seem familiar."

He bent down closer to where I could see him clearly from face to face. "Sister?"

"Sister?" I repeated. Suddenly I had a flashback. _I was clinging onto a older teenager's pants. I was saying 'Brother! Please don't leave me!' 'Don't worry, your going someplace very special.' I was given a hug and was pulled away from him._

"Brother? Brother, Brother, Brother!" I wrapped him in a hug and started crying no matter how bad it hurt. He responded immediately soothing me.

"Its okay, Kaoru, calm down. I'm here now." When I calmed down some he turned to Sano. "What did you do to her. Her body is in pain."

"Like I said, she was really good with the bokken so we practiced longer."

"Idiot, she's a woman not a man. She does not have the same amount of stamina as a man. And you." He turned toward Kenshin. "How come you didn't mention me to her the night you told her?"

"She didn't need to hear it at the moment. She was discombobulated."

"It doesn't matter. Family comes first before the engagement. Kaoru? I want you to remain calm okay? Don't worry, this wont hurt a bit." I nodded my head and was lifted to a standing position, carried down the hall, and into another bedroom with two beds in the same room. My brother laid me down and said, "Now you won't have to feel uncomfortable in a man's bed."

"You knew how I felt?" I was shocked. He grinned playfully and ruffled my hair.

"Of course, you're my sister and a woman. Any female with no experience with the opposite sex would feel that way. Right Kenshin?"

I turned to Kenshin and found him blushing.

"From now on you will stay in this room." Aoshi demanded.

"But what about KenKen?"

"Sano will sleep with KenKen tonight." Kenshin said.

"But I want to sleep with KenKen!"

"You can't. You're not married." Aoshi said firmly.

"But I'm not talking about Kenshin, I'm talking about my dog!"

He raised his eyebrows while Sano fell down laughing.

"Oh, this is too good!"

"Kenshin bring the dog here."

"But Lady Misao said I couldn't bring it in here." I whispered.

"Don't listen to her anymore. Your rank is now higher than hers." He reprimanded me.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Kenshin, dog now." He left while Sano stay behind.

"Your rank is higher than her because she will never be able to rule a kingdom to herself. This kingdom relies on male heirs. Ours doesn't. If I die the next day, You will automatically become the next ruler. If Kenshin dies the next day, the crown goes to the next male. Plus, you have been betrothed to the crown prince here which makes you more powerful than Misao."

"Like I said before Jou-chan, you hit the lottery!"

Aoishi just looked at him while I laughed.

"Nevermind, it's a Jou-chan and Sano moment, quit ruining it for us."

Suddenly the door opened and KenKen came barking in. I laughed and he jumped right into my arms. It seemed to relieve the tension in the room because everyone was laughing. But it didn't last long as Misao came rushing in mad.

"What is the meaning of this! Maid, go back to you quarters and take the dog with you!"

I grew scared and shrank back. Aoshi stood up next to me and said, "Is that how you talk to your superior?"

She was shocked. "Aoshi, what a surprise but I was talking to her not you."

"She is not a maid. She is your superior and has always have been."

"I think your mistaken."

"No your mistaken. She is my sister, the next heir to the throne, your brother's fiancé. Your superior. She's going nowhere."

I felt a chill in the air. I was scared. I looked at Kenshin then at Sano. Sano felt bad for me so he sat next to me in bed and held my hand. Kenshin didn't like that so he sat besides me on the other side. After several minutes she quickly said "My apologies." Bowed down and turned out of the room. Aoshi turned around and noticed how cozy the guys were with me.

"You are no longer needed for tonight." Kenshin sternly said to Sano.

"But I want to be by my Jou-chan." Sano bounced back.

"YOU'RE Jou-chan." Kenshin was getting mad.

"Yes. MY Jou-chan. Hey, Kenshin, are you jealous?"

"Who said I was jealous?"

"Aww did I mess with a touchy subject?"

Kenshin gave him a look.

Aoishii seemed uncomfortable, "Alright, alright both of you can leave now. Its time me and Kaoru had a talk." He waved them out of the room and eventually they left.

When Kenshin gave me a kiss on the cheek, Sano did the same thing to make him mad and you could tell. So this time Kenshin kissed my forehead but Sano kissed it too. Eventually he got smart and kissed me quickly on the lips and dragged Sano out of the room before he could protest. Once the door was closed, Aoshii's shoulders drooped. "About time."

"Oh its not that bad. Sano is practically harmless and likes to tease Kenshin and me a lot."

"That's just it, he doesn't know when to quit. And then I had to see Kenshin kiss my baby sister. I wasn't expecting that."

"Me neither." I put my fingers to my lips. I could still feel it. My first kiss.

"He took your first kiss. That idiot." Aoshii mumbled. "Tomorrow, you will go back to the castle with me and begin some lessons on how to rule the country as well as the continuation of the bokken."

"Why?" I was confused. I thought I was to stay here for the rest of my life. I held onto KenKen.

"Its okay now, you won't get hurt. I have made plans to make sure you are safe plus it is better for me that you are under my eyes than Kenshin if he is to pull another stunt like that."

"Are you mad at him?"

"Yes. He took my baby sister's first kiss."

I laughed. "I think its only natural for big brothers to feel like that. You don't have to take me back because of that."

"No it is necessary to get you properly trained in the way of the Kamiyas. It would not be proper if it were taught somewhere else." That did make sense.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Right after breakfast. The sooner the better." He rang a bell and called for dinner. As soon as dinner arrived both Kenshin and Sano entered the room with dinner also in their hands.

"What are you doing?" Aoshii said.

"What does it look like were doing. Were eating with Jou-chan. Duh. Everybody knows that." Sano sarcastically said.

"Correction, I am eating with Kaoru not Sano." Kenshin said defiantly and scooted in front of Sano.

"I'm sorry to say but Kaoru needs to eat with her older brother."

"But were family too. Well, at least I am."

"But I'm family that in a sense that I'm betrothed to her."

"Guys lets not argue." I pleaded.

"Fine, if both of you are going to quarrel about it though, than I wont let you." Aoishii said.

As soon as I was handed my food, Sano had already eaten most of his food. I found it hard to eat, so I ate very slowly. I finished but my plate was still full of food. Sano begged on his knees for some of it and I gave it to him. Aoishii glared at him and made him put it back. I begged Aoishii, "But brother, I'm not gonna eat it."

"Don't feel sorry for him, he already ate all of his food. He doesn't look like he's on the brink of starvation."

"But I don't want this food to go to waste."

"Then give it to KenKen."

"He already ate."

"Then give to Kenshin."

"Kenshin still has food."

"Fine, give it to the starving boy."

"Why, thank you Mister." Sano took the food and bowed to Aoishii.

Aoishii rolled his eyes, "I don't know where he learned his manners."

"I assure you, though that he didn't learn them from my family." Kenshin sat poised.

"Compared to both of you, Kaoru has the best manners." Aoishii beamed with pride. "That's my little sister."

"I think I'm gonna puke." Sano held his stomach.

"Be serious." Kenshin sternly said.

"I am." Sano yelled as he ran out of the room.

Aoishii shook his head, "I told you not to give him that food. Now he's eaten too much."

"That's okay." I smiled.

"I suppose it is." Aoishii agreed.

I suddenly felt tired so I called out, "Come here, KenKen." He came wagging his tail and carrying Sano's head ban in his mouth. I laughed, "Did you take that from Sano?" He barked and jumped on my lap.

Sano burst in the room, "KenKen get back here!" He ran and lunged for him, but Kenshin grabbed his foot, while Aoishii stood in front blocking him from me. I on the other hand, shrank back and held KenKen tightly to me. I crawled under the blankets.

"Don't you dare harm Miss Kaoru or her KenKen." Kenshin said darkly.

"Sano go take a bath, cool off." Aoishii said.

"But." Sano pleaded with my brother.

"No buts you'll get your head band back later." Aoishii sternly said.

I heard him leave the room but I didn't want to leave my blanket.

"Kaoru you can come out now."

"No."

"Please come out."

"No."

"Koishii, please come out."

"No. Wait what did you just call me?"

I peered out a little bit to find Kenshin staring back to me. Aoishii was stunned. Kenshin smiled but didn't say anything. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes, I did." Kenshin smirked proudly.

I was stunned and my brother looked like he was still stunned. He finally spoke, "Don't call my baby sister that."

"It's the truth." Kenshin smirked.

"I wont allow it, not until you are married officially."

Kenshin nodded but I didn't believe him. Kenshin didn't look like he had meant he would stop calling me by that name. He leaned in closer trying to give me a kiss on the forehead but Aoishii pushed him back. "I wont allow that either."

Go Big Brother! But I really wanted that kiss. I pouted inside but gave Aoishii a thumbs up. Too much of Kenshin for the day, time to sleep. I yawned and closed my eyes.

I woke up with KenKen licking my nose. I giggled and stretched out of bed. I glanced at my brother who was sleeping in the same room but in a different bed. I set KenKen off of the bed and he sprinted out of the room. My brothers eyes opened almost automatically at the sound. Cheerfully I said, "Good morning."

"Good morning." He looked a little annoyed, but he didn't take it out on me. Sano walked in and he took it out on him. "What are you doing, Sano? You shouldn't be here."

"I was lookin for KenKen."

"He's with Kaoru, now leave."

"No! I want my head band!"

"Your such a child. Leave."

"No! Not until I get it!"

I looked around on the bed and found his head band on my foot. "Is this what your looking for?"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Your forehead is white." I said looking at the light area on his forehead, where the head band usually was.

"So Jou-chan your just jealous you aint got a light forehead."

"Why would she need a light forehead, at least she's one color, half breed."

"What'd you call me? Huh?! Say it again! I dare you!"

"Half breed."

"That's it!" Sano was lunging for Aoishii and Aoishii just pushed him off the bed with one hand.

"Nice shot!" I clapped.

"Thank you." He boasted as Sano left. "We should start packing now, before Kenshin tries to change our minds."

"Yeah, your right." I admitted recalling all that he has done for me. He probably would do anything in his power to make me stay longer, but I wanted to go. I wanted to see my family members, be with my brother, spend time learning all that I could about my heritage. But then again, I also wanted to stay here with Kenshin. I'm so CONFUSED! But if I know him well enough, he'll find a way to come with us. That gave me hope, because in a wierd way Ihim being with me, made me happy.

* * *


End file.
